My Little Pony Time Travel is Magic
by WolfKomoki
Summary: The 10th doctor not only landed on a new planet, but one where ponies are the primary race of the planet. Humans don't exist and the Tardis made him a Pegasus! Can he cope with being an equine creature? Prequel to The Return From Equestria.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by BBC. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro.

The Tardis was acting wonky. It was shaking like crazy and had gone to a parallel universe. **Vwrrrp Vwrrp.**

__"Right then what was _that_ all about?" He muttered as he stepped out of the Tardis.

"Legs...suddenly heavy...agh!" He groaned as he collapsed on the ground. The doctor was a brown stallion with wings, and an hourglass on his rump. His mane and tail were brown to match his tan coat. He reached around expecting to use his hands when wings appeared where his hands would have been.

"Agh!" He screamed, freaking out that he didn't have any hands.

"My hands! Where are my hands! Why don't I have hands?" He shrieked, freaking out. He moved one of his hind legs, and eventually managed to wiggle his way up, but he still hadn't figured out how to walk.

"Okay so I have wings, that's great but how do I walk? I suppose on all fours." He muttered as he attempted to walk. When he finally did walk he bumped into a grey mare with grey wings, a blond mane, bubbles on her rump, and gold lazy eyes.

"Agh!" She screamed as they both got to the ground.

"Oh my word! Are you okay?" The doctor asked as he slowly got up.

"Ow! Watch where you're going next time mr.!" The mare screamed.

"Come on I said I was sorry!" The doctor complained.

"Whatever just- I've never seen you before." The mare muttered.

"I'm the doctor. I just got here and you are?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Derpy!" She introduced with a smile.

"AGH!" The Doctor screamed when he realized that she was a pony.

"What? What happened?" Derpy asked, startled when he started screaming.

"You're a talking pegasus!" He shrieked, now afraid.

"Did you hit your head or somethin' mister? You're a pegasus too!" Derpy shrieked.

"That would explain the wings." He muttered as he slowly walked over to her.

"Did you get a concussion? You're babbling." Derpy asked. The doctor laughed as he looked at her lazy eye.

"Do all ponies have a lazy eye?" He asked, flapping his wings in an attempt to get used to his Equine body.

"No...it's just me." She sighed as The Doctor used his wing to brush away his hair.

"Oh, I see." He muttered as he walked out of the everfree forest into town. When he got there he was met by a pink pony with balloons on her rump and pink hair.

"Oh my gosh a new pony! Hey I'm Pinkie Pie! Welcome to ponyville!" She rapidly spoke. The doctor could barely understand her when she spoke rapidly, and he just stared at her as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"Wah ah ah ah ah!" The doctor screamed as she rapidly shook his hooves.

"Pinkie Pie you're scaring him!" Rainbow Dash shrieked, pulling him away from her.

"Jeez Pinkie, he's frozen in fear!" Twilight sighed, flying down to meet the new guy.

Rainbow Dash is a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, and a rainbow mark on her rump. Twilight is a purple unicorn-pegasus known as an alicorn with a purple mane with pink streaks, a pink star on her rump, and wings. They were met by a yellow pegasus with pink hair, pink butterflies on her rump, and green eyes.

"He...Hello?" She asked, flying down to meet the new guy. She was met by a white unicorn with blue diamonds on her rump and purple hair.

"AGH ha ha!" The doctor shrieked, seeing the unicorn.

"Calm down will you?" Twilight sighed, holding onto the frightened pony.

"Hey Rarity can you help us calm down the new guy?" Rainbow Dash asked, seeing him shaking badly. They were met by a brown-ish orange pony with a brown hat, blonde hair, and red apples on her rump.

"Aww he just needs something to eat. Poor thing's come a long way and is probably starvin'." The pony smiled as she offered him some food.

"Applejack that's sweet. I think he'll love it." Twilight said as she let go of him. Finally he calmed down and ate the food. Once he did that he calmed down a little and stood up.

"Where am I?" The doctor asked with confusion.

"You're in Equestria, Ponyville specifically." Twilight answered.

"Oh! I see!" The doctor muttered.

"Why don't you come in SugarCube? Yer lookin' kinda pale." AppleJack smiled as he joined her in SweetApple Acres. When he got there he was tackled by a younger pony with a yellow coat, and pink hair.

"BLOODY HELL WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE SCARING ME TODAY?" He screamed as she helped him up.

"AppleBloom! Say you're sorry right this instant young lady!" AppleJack snapped.

"I'm sorry sir!" Applebloom apologized as she helped him up.

"..." The doctor was silent as he ate a good meal. Once he was done he went back to his Tardis and slept in it since he didn't have a place to live. When he woke the next morning he opened the door to the Tardis and walked out to see a female zebra.

"AGH!" He screamed, running back into the Tardis and taking it somewhere else.

**Vwrrp Vwrrp**

When the Doctor landed the Tardis he had landed it in Twilight's library.

"Agh!" She screamed, using her magic to move it since it had crushed her.

"Oh my stars I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The doctor shrieked, flying over to her.

"I'm okay I think. How did you get in here?" She asked.

"Well you see this box is my time machine and spaceship." The doctor smiled. Twilight fainted to which he shrieked.

"Twilight!" He shrieked, frantically kicking her to try to wake her. Eventually she woke though she was skeptical.

"If this really is a time machine, then prove it." She smirked.

"Okay you asked for it." The doctor smirked as she walked inside.

"It's huge!" She shrieked as he started the Tardis.

**Vrrmp Vrrrmp**


End file.
